Nothing Like a Movie Marathon
The final three battle for immunity in one last challenge, made up several past challenges. The winner of the challenge takes a villain to the final two, as opposed to his long time friend. Plot Frank, James, and Nalyd prepare for their final challenge. Chris McLean explains that they'll be doing a "movie marathon" of past challenges. First, they must jump off a cliff. All three successfully jump off of the cliff. The final three then have to make toys for children. James makes a fire hydrant wearing a suit, Nalyd makes a train, and Frank makes applesauce. Nalyd wins the round. They then have to jump off of a water tower and land on a horse, which only James does successfully. James also wins the next round when they have to knock each other off of pillars. Nalyd succeeds in outlasting James and Frank when Chris tries to shoot them with a paintball gun. Frank is able to catch up to the other two, however, when he scores two points by crossing a rickety bridge, and kicking the boards so nobody else can use it. The final tie-breaking challenge is won by James, after Frank and Nalyd were shot by Chris' paintballs. Nalyd guilts James into bringing him to the final two, because Nalyd saved James from elimination long ago. In the end, Frank is sent home, leaving James and Nalyd the final two. Cast Trivia *This episode was played immediately after Now It's War, as opposed to the next week. *James made a reference to past contestants Trev and Joe when knocking Frank and Nalyd off the pillars. Voting Quotes *Chris: Hello final three! You've been here for fifteen weeks. And now you're doing it all again! James: *Faints* Chris: Nothing like a movie marathon, right? Nalyd: Nothing like a million dollars. Chris: First up, the three of you gotta jump off the cliff again! *(CONF) Nalyd: I'm so confident I'll be in the final two I don't even think I'm gonna try. *James: *Jumps* Living the dream! *Chris: Now for part two, the three of you are gonna have to go to Christmas land for this. Frank: Are we meeting Santa? Chris: No! *(CONF) James: Who doesn't like a toy fire hydrant? I had one when I was little. *Chris: James, what did you make? James: A fancy fire hydrant! *Pulls out a fire hydrant dressed in a suit* Ta da! Chris: Well that's fun for a dog to pee on. *Chris: Nalyd wins this round. Okay, now all of you come to the water tower! We're jumping onto the horse again. *Chris: Now, the three of you need to get onto the pillars. 'Cause we're going back to one million B.C.; Before Chris. *Chris: *Gets a paintball gun* I loved the alien challenge! *Chris: Next round. The winner of this round will get two points. You all need to cross the rickety bridge. Frank, you have the lowest score, you can go first! Nalyd: Frank before you go... Frank: Yes? Nalyd: I have some advice. *Laughs evilly* *Chris: Frank made it across! But there are no more boards. Now for the final round. The winner of this round will have an automatic pass to the final two... Now, back to the war movie! Nalyd: I feel like we did that thirty minutes ago. *Chris: It's time to vote. Tonight, James will have the deciding vote... *Gives James two marshmallows* Give the other to whoever you didn't vote for. James: ... Nalyd! *Tosses him the marshmallow* Chris: Frank, the James has spoken. *Chris: Next week, everyone that you've eliminated, defeated, outwitted, outplayed, and outlasted, will come here and vote for a winner! James: Cool. Nalyd: What?! Chris: I bet you regret being a jerk now!